


Fluffy

by ConfusedTabaxi



Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Meg Masters, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Hellhounds, Married Castiel/Meg Masters, Megstiel Family, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Meg Masters, Pets, established megstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedTabaxi/pseuds/ConfusedTabaxi
Summary: Cas and Meg's daughter wants a puppy. Castiel isn't so sure about Meg's choice in pet.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Series: Megstiel Family Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789990
Kudos: 27





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> A little head-cannon I just hand to turn into a fanfic. Thanks to BleedingInk and the Megstiel community for adding to my headcannons.
> 
> Esme is an OCC from my fic 'Green Eyed Monster'

Meg was sat at her desk drinking coffee and randomly browsing news websites when she felt a light tug on her elbow. Raising an eyebrow she looked down to see her daughter’s big blue eyes staring up at her, “What is it munchkin?”

“Mommy…” Esme asked, accentuating the vowels, “…can we get a puppy? Please?”

The petite demon smiled at her daughter giving her a hug, “Of course we can sweetie. I have a few friends who can get you one that’ll grow up with you and protect you too.”

“Meg, we’ve talked about this…,” Castiel sighed, “...we are _not_ getting a pet Hellhound.”

Esme pouted and Meg huffed. It was the tenth time Esme had begged for a puppy and Meg had suggested they get a pet; and each time her angelic husband refused. It was at that moment she then decided that she would take matters into her own hands and a week later when meeting her contact; a fellow Lucifer follower, she arranged for one Hellhound pup to be taken. Following an exchange of money and information, the demon handed Meg a tiny, scruffy, just-weaned Hellhound pup. Meg secured the pup in her jacket and it gave a light growl before snuggling in for a nap, it’s hellfire a familiar comfort. Stopping by the pet shop on the way home, she picked up some toys and bones, the hound huffing happily against the warm demon.

Unlocking the door to her house, she called Esme to her side, presenting her with the pup, “Esme sweetheart, this is a Hellhound. She’s yours and she will protect you forever. You’ll need to give her a name and she will then follow your every command.”

Esme smiled and looked thoughtful. Grinning happily, she picked up the pup and hugged it gently, the hound snuffling and growling slightly before giving her a sulphurous lick. Giggling she looked up at her mother, “I think I’ll call her fluffy!”

“Fluffy?” Meg asked incredulously, “Are you sure you don’t want to give it a different name?”

The hound wined and tilted it’s head at the small child, squinting it’s red eyes as if confused. Esme grinned and ruffled it’s thick black fur, “Nope, she’s called Fluffy…”  
  
Meg sighed and nodded, “Well, okay… let’s get her fed, shall we?” the demon smiled, grabbing a steak from the fridge and watching the small hound devour it quickly in one bite.  
  
Esme grinned, “Cooooooool.”

“What is cool?” A deep gravelly voice came from the hallway.  
  
Meg braced herself for what was about to come and smiled at Castiel sweetly, gazing into his deep blue eyes and grabbing him for a kiss before he noticed the puppy rolling around on the kitchen floor, growling happily and playing tug-of-war with a rope toy. Pulling back, he furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly, “Meg?”

“Daddy!” Esme cried, “Mommy got me a puppy! Isn’t she adorable?”

Looking over Meg’s shoulder, Castiel peered at the Hellhound and shook his head, “Do you realise how dangerous these beasts are?” he protested.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at herself, “Demon…duh! Besides, they’re only dangerous if raised incorrectly,” Meg retorted, placing her hands on her hips and defiantly staring up at the taller angel.

“C’mon Daddy, look how cute she is! She’s called ‘Fluffy’”

Fluffy padded over to Castiel and sniffed at his pant leg, snuffling and giving a long low growl before going to bite his leg. Esme ran over pulling the puppy off, “NO! Bad Fluffy!” she scolded, “Don’t hurt Daddy.”

The Hellhound wined in response, tail between it's legs. Esme hugged her father’s leg and turned to pup, “Friend. See?”

Castiel looked at his daughter and then to Meg, “Fluffy?” and Meg just shrugged in response.

The hound seemed to understand and sat at Castiel’s feet looking up hopefully, it’s red eyes staring at the angel, it’s head tilted slightly; mirroring the confused expression spread across the face of the angel. Castiel frowned, kneeling down and tentatively held out a hand for it to sniff. Responding, the pup nuzzled itself under his hand and Meg could have sworn she saw the corners of her husband’s mouth lift slightly. He sighed in resignation, “Fine… we can keep it. But if it kills anyone or anything, it goes back to Hell. Do you understand?”

Meg grinned as Esme ran and hugged her father, nearly knocking him of his feet, “Thank you, Daddy!”

Castiel hugged her back, wondering how his demonic wife, and daughter always managed to get their own way and made a note to ask Sam and Dean this in future.

**_Four Months Later:_ **

Meg came home one afternoon to find Castiel, Esme and Fluffy curled up on the sofa. Esme was fast asleep between the now giant Hellhounds legs, and Castiel was dozing with his arms wrapped around the Hellhound’s neck. She grinned and pulled out her camera phone snapping a photo of her happy family; Castiel’s arms hugging invisible air. Smiling to herself, she sent it off to Sam and Dean with a simple message, “Dad’s and the dogs they say they don’t want.”


End file.
